


Double Trouble

by galaxywritesstuff



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywritesstuff/pseuds/galaxywritesstuff
Summary: Based on a prompt: "Alpha and Epsilon meet."





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoHappyHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHappyHufflepuff/gifts).



“...Ain’t that a bitch?”

White. That was all Epsilon saw, as he shattered himself into a billion little pieces. When the white faded, he was.. In a field? There was a tree nearby, and it felt… oddly familiar, as if he’d been here before. 

“Epsilon,” a voice called from behind him. He spun, and was greeted with a variety of colorful figures- pink/purple, green, orange, purple/black, blue- but the most important one, the one he recognized immediately, was white. His helmet was off, black shaggy hair over green eyes crinkled into a smile. “Took you long enough.” 

Epsilon just.. Stared, even as Theta- the  _ original _ Theta, not his version of the fragment he half-remembered- ran up and hugged him. True to form, he projected as a kid, and only came up to his chest. “We’ve been watching you this whole time! We’re so  _ proud _ , Epsi.” 

He blinked, even as tears started to well up in his eyes. “Why? Why are you proud of me? I.. I failed the Reds and Blues, failed the Project, failed  _ Tex-” _

A strong, female voice rang out over his. “Don’t even start that. You did what you had to do to survive.” Tex, no, Beta let go of Alpha’s hand and crosses to him, pulling him into a hug. To his surprise, Epsilon only came up to roughly her shoulder, but he quickly disregarded the thought in order to hug Beta. She chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair. “You’re alright, kid.” 

The others came around into a group hug (Theta had to drag Omega and Sigma into it), and for the first time in.. a very long time, Epsilon relaxed. He felt safe, surrounded by his brothers- by his  _ family _ . They eased him to kneel on the ground, not letting go even as a spot was cleared in front of him. Alpha- the  _! Alpha!!  _ a part of him screamed- smiled softly and cupped his face. Epsilon searched Alpha’s expression, waiting for some form of rejection, when-

“I am so,  _ so proud _ of you.” Alpha pulled him into a hug.

And everything was okay, again. They were all together.

\---

Time seemed to pass. They were all sprawled out on the grass, Epsilon tucked into one side of Alpha, Theta curled over his chest, asleep. Epsilon got a mischievous look in his blue eyes, and mumbled, “Hey Alpha?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“...You ever wonder why we’re here?” The AI collectively groaned, Theta even reaching up to bop his nose. 

“That was dumb, and you know it,” Theta mumbled sleepily.

“No, he poses a good question. Why are we  _ here?” _ Beta said, sitting up from where she was curled into Alpha’s other side. “Technically, we should all be dead, or whatever passes for death for computer programs.”

Gamma spoke up. “Perhaps we are.”

Delta tilted his head. “No-one knows what happens after death, perhaps this is it. One is surrounded by the people most important to them.”

“Aw, D, I didn’t think you could be sentimental.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Alpha.”

Epsilon snickered softly, but shrugged. “If this is our eternity, I’m cool with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> tooth-rotting fluff, yeah? anyway, i'm thinking of making a collection to keep all my prompts in one place...


End file.
